Nala (Disney)
Queen Nala is the deuteragonist of The Lion King '', a supporting character in ''The Lion King II: Simba's Pride and a minor character in The Lion King 1½. She is Simba's best friend and later, his wife, Kiara's mother, Kovu's mother-in-law, and Sarafina's daughter. History The Lion King and The Lion King 1 1/2 Nala is first seen as a cub with her mother Sarafina. Listening to Simba, she is willing to go to the water hole to avoid getting into the Elephant Graveyard. She is later seen during the song sung by Simba that he cannot wait to be king. After the song, Simba and Nala stumble into the Elephant Graveyard where they foil the hyenas (Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed). Nala is seen later being taken home by Zazu and then seen mourning for Mufasa's death. Nala doesn't appear again until Timon and Pumbaa hunt for grubs. An now adult Nala tries to eat them but is stopped by Simba (also an adult). In the midquel, Nala doesn't appear until she is an adult and her cub form doesn't have speaking lines. Simba told that the lioness is Nala. Timon and Pumbaa feel jealous about Simba falling in love. They try to break them up, but they fail. Simba and Nala fall in love afterwards. In the midquel, Timon spreads butterflies to bring love to them. Nala is now worried that Simba isn't returning to the Pride Lands. Arguing, Simba leaves the oasis, leaving Nala alone. In the midquel, Timon congratulates Pumbaa that they made the two lions break up. Nala accidentally wakes up Timon and Pumbaa, knowing that Simba ran away to fight his uncle Scar, according to Rafiki. After Nala talks to the sidekicks in the midquel, Timon and Pumbaa don't get it. Nala gets frustrated and runs after Simba who is ready to fight Scar and his hyenas. Nala is later seen during Simba confronting is uncle, rallying Pride Rock's lionesses. During the battle, Nala she fights off Scar's thugs with the lionesses. She finally appears during the final scene with Simba, where a newborn cub is born. The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride Nala is given a slightly minor role. Now a queen of Pride Rock, she dislikes of how Simba is overprotective of Kiara. Nala later appears with the other lionesses when trying to stop Zira's outsiders from getting into the Pride Lands. Nala isn't seen again until Kiara is starting her first hunt. Nala is later seen telling Kiara to mind Simba. She later feels worried about Simba who is about to banish Kovu from Pride Rock. Nala later appears during the battle of Zira's outsiders, then later tries to rescue Kiara who is about to get Zira off the cliff. Nala is later seen roaring happily with the other lionesses when Mufasa's ghost points out, "We are one". Musical Nala is given a larger role unlike in the movie. As a major role is given to her, she is seen as an adult in Act II ("The Madness of King Scar"). Her roles are the same like in the movie in Act II. Trivia * Nala is voiced by Niketa Calame as a cub and The Cutting Edge star Moira Kelly as an adult. * Nala is constantly thought to be the second film's tritagonist and secondary tritagonist. * Nala is the third Disney heroine to have known the hero in childhood, separated, and reunited in adulthood, the first two being Faline and Maid Marian (Princess Aurora may or may not count, as she was only in infancy, and she was hidden in a woodcutter's cottage). Yet, she's the second to actually be seen as a child with the hero, Faline being the first. *Young Nala rarely appears in the midquel, but she is not animated nor seen speaking. Gallery 589px-Simba Nala.jpg|Young Nala with Young Simba Nala-the-lion-king-2-simbas-pride-4220841-1024-768.jpg Adult nala pin.jpg|Nala pinning Simba during their fight NalaPinsSimba.jpg|Nala playfully pinning Simba Simba and Nala in love.png|Simba and Nala in love Category:Lion King Heroes Category:Lions Category:Disney Heroes Category:Queens Category:Royalty Category:Child Nurturer Category:Tomboys Category:Amazons Category:Nurturer N Category:Friend of the hero Category:Kingdom Savers Category:In love heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Child Saver Category:Married Heroes Category:Wife of a Hero Category:House of Mouse Heroes Category:Beautiful Heroines Category:Femme Fatale Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist Category:Feminists Category:Monarchs Category:Childhood friends